gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Achievements
Gaia Labs decided to jump on the "achievement bandwagon" with a feature called Gaia Achievements. Released on May 10, 2010. [[Gaia Labs |'' ]]Gaia Achievements is an additional system that members have the option to sign up for that allows them to try different challenges around the site to get Achievements for their viewing plaesure. Achievements ;Autobiographer :"Earned by updating the About Me section in your profile. Be careful: self-reflection can be a devastating pursuit." :How To Do It: Click on My Gaia then click About Me. After that, add some information about yourself. :Point Value: 200 : ;Befriended :"Awarded to anyone who successfully makes a friend, thus joining the social networking revolution of the future." :How To Do It: See Description :Point Value: 100 ; ;Cart Raider :"Given to anyone who remembers to check all four Daily Chance carts on the following pages two days in a row: Home, My Gaia, Shops, Forums. It's a lucrative habit! " :How To Do It: '''1.' Click on each of Gaia's main pages in the top menu: Home, My Gaia, Shops, Forums. 2. On each of Gaia's main pages, click the Daily Chance : machine located in the upper right. :Point Value: 100 : ;Citizen :"Earned by completing a set of civic-minded achievements: Gaian, Dressed Up, Treasure Hunter, Forum Explorer, Window Shopper, Statustician, Person of Interest, Autobiographer, and Peoplewatcher." :How To Do It: Complete all of the following achievements: Gaian, Dressed Up, Treasure Hunter, Forum Explorer, Window Shopper, Statustician, Person of Interest, Autobiographer, and Peoplewatcher. :Point Value: 200 : ;Contributor :"Given to all Gaians who make a forum post, thus contributing to the beautiful tapestry of intelligent discussion, friendly banter, pointless flame wars and misguided noobism that make up the Gaia forums." :How To Do It: See Description :Point Value: 150 : ;Consumer :"Awarded to anyone who's made a purchase from a Gaia shop. Which is almost everyone, really, but we love giving you reasons to pat yourself on the back." :How To Do It: Use Gaia Gold to purchase an item from one of our many shops. Click on the Shops landing page to get started :Point Value: 100 : ;Dressed Up :"Awarded to anyone who hides their shameful nudity by dressing up their avatar for the first time." :How To Do It:' 1.' Navigate to the Avatar Page: Select My Gaia >> Avatar from the main Gaia menu 2. Click the items in your Inventory to change your avatar. 3. Click Save to save changes on your avatar :Point Value: 200 : ;Flatterer :"Earned by using the straight-to-the-point compliment, "cool avi" on another user's profile. No messing around with lots of words for you." :How To Do It: See Description :Point Value: 200 : ;Full Closet :"Awarded to Gaians who have saved an outfit four times. " :How To Do It: See Description :Point Value: 200 : ;Forum Dabbler :"Given to all Gaians who make 10 forum posts, thus contributing to the beautiful tapestry of intelligent discussion, friendly banter, pointless flame wars and misguided noobism that make up the Gaia forums." :How To Do It: See Description :Point Value: 200 : ;Forum Explorer :"Earned by checking out four different forums." :How To Do It: See Description :Point Value: 100 : ;Forum Junior :"You have a Popular Thread and Invisibility" :How To Do It: Complete all of the following achievements: Popular Thread, Invisibility :Point Value: 100 : ;Forum Sophomore :"You racked up 10 posts and got quoted by somebody. You'll be ready to turn pro in no time!" :How To Do It: Complete all of the following achievements: First Step To Fame, Forum Dabbler :Point Value: 300 : ;Friendly :"Earned by sending a friend request. Even if it gets rejected, at least this achievement will bring you some sad little bit of satisfaction." :How To Do It: See Description :Point Value: 100 : ;Gaian :"Awarded to all the full-fledged Gaians who've registered and confirmed their email accounts. If you don't have this achievement, something is terribly wrong." :How To Do It: Verify your email address by clicking on the link in the email from Gaia Online :Point Value: 50 : ;Hygienic :"Earned by changing your clothes two days in a row, because frequent changes of clothes are what separate popular people from stinky loners." :How To Do It: See Description :Point Value: 200 : ;Informer :"Awarded to anyone who updates their status two days in a row, thus keeping their friends abreast of their every action. Tee hee: "Abreast."" :How To Do It: See Description :Point Value: 100 : ;Mark Twain :"Get Quoted 100 times" :How To Do It: See Description :Point Value: 100 : ;Megathread :"Awarded to any Gaian who gets over 500 replies from a single awe-inspiring thread." :How To Do It: See Description :Point Value: 100 : ;Member :"Awarded to anyone who makes it through our registration process without being consumed with ennui and giving up on life." :How To Do It: Register your account :Point Value: 100 : ;Noob Wrangler :"Awarded to any philanthropic Gaian who quotes 10 newbies (anyone who's been on Gaia less than two weeks) in the forums. Check the "Welcome to Gaia" forum for some easy pickings." :How To Do It: See Description :Point Value: 100 : ;Peoplewatcher :"Given to anyone who looks at another person's profile. We could make a tougher achievement, like "look at a profile 100 times," but that's technically stalking." :How To Do It: Click on a member's avatar then click Profile. :Point Value: 100 : ;Person Of Interest :"Earned by adding some interests to your profile. Despite its name, this is NOT earned by getting on an FBI watch list, so please don't pursue that course of action." :How To Do It: Click on My Gaia then click Interests. After that, add some of your Interests. :Point Value: 200 : ;Popular Thread :"Awarded to anyone who can rustle up 50 replies from a single thread." :How To Do It: See Description :Point Value: 100 : ;Signature Look :"Earned by saving an outfit. There's no shame in recycling a great look." :How To Do It: See Description :Point Value: 250 : ;Statustician :"Awarded to anyone who updates their status for the first time." :How To Do It:' 1.' Click on the top menu to go to My Gaia 2. Find the Status section and click "Edit" to change your status :Point Value: 100 : ;Treasure Hunter :"Visit the Daily Chance on every page in one visit." :How To Do It:' 1.' Click on each of Gaia's main pages in the top menu: Home, My Gaia, Shops, Forums. 2. On each of Gaia's main pages, click the Daily Chance : machine located in the upper right. :Point Value: 100 : ;Voter :"We give this to anyone who votes in a poll. Then, we feed all the poll answers into a self-aware supercomputer which will one day use your opinions about Twilight and Justin Bieber to destroy mankind and conquer the world." :How To Do It: Vote in one of our many polls in the forums, try visiting the Forums landing page and pick an area that sounds interesting to you :Point Value: 100 : ;Window Shopper :"Earned by browsing four different shops.." :How To Do It: See Description :Point Value: 100 Category:Guides